


Riding the Waves

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Your vacation in Australia is off to an even better start than you hoped.





	Riding the Waves

You practically skipped around the van to get your surfboard, thanking the man that had kindly given you a ride. You couldn’t believe you were finally here. Growing up in LA, you had been surfing all of your life, but the surf of Byron Bay had always been a dream of yours. It had taken you a while but at long last you had scraped up enough money to spend a few weeks in Australia and today was your first day by the sea.

The feel of the hot sand between your toes and the sun warming your body made you bubble with happiness as you headed towards the beach. The smell of the fresh salty air filled your lungs and you stopped to take in the beauty of this place. It was late afternoon and the beach was buzzing with with life. Kids playing on the beach while parents were tanning and laughing together. Looking towards the sea, you smiled when you saw the other surfers in the waves.  

They were your people. The ones that understood just exactly how the ocean made you feel. The freedom and peace it provided you. They saw the beauty of the deep and the power as it surrounded them.

Another deep breath and you ran into the ocean. You grinned at the depth, thighs awash with white water and froth crashing against your sides as you threw yourself onto the board. You started paddling towards the horizon, loving the feel of the strength of the ocean around you. As a child, you’d dreamed of paddling right into the horizon. Now you knew you would never reach it, no matter how hard you tried, but that didn’t stop the memory from being a good one. Your smile grew as the salty drops from the warm sea sprinkled into your hair, refreshing you again, and you stopped to sit up and look for your first wave.

Feeling at home, and free, you closed your eyes to breathe in the ocean air. This was where you belonged.

You didn’t see him at first. Not until the deep voice sounded next to you. A voice layered with a heavy, broad accent and without opening your eyes you knew he belonged even more than you did. He was a local.

“Haven’t seen you around here before? New to the area?” he asked, smiling at you when you opened your eyes. Your heart practically skipped a beat when you saw him. He looked Australian, if that’s even a thing. Blond hair, tanned skin and eyes as blue as the ocean around you. A kindness shone from his eyes. Something about his presence made you instantly trust him.

“No. Well, kinda. I’m a tourist so…” You giggled. Actually giggled. Like you were some school girl with a crush. You didn’t have time to scold yourself, because the man just smiled back at you, a flirtatious glimmer in his eyes.

“Well, you have excellent taste in beaches. See you out there?” He didn’t wait for you to answer, just laid down on his board and paddled towards his wave.

Your admiration for this handsome man, that had stopped to talk to you, became professional awe the moment he stood up. You watched him become one with the board and the blue barrel around him. He looked as if he was born to the sea and you felt yourself instantly drawn to him.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent surfing. Everytime you stopped to watch for the perfect wave, he joined you. Chris was his name, you learned. He asked you about where you were from and told you about other beaches he was sure you would love. He added names of restaurants and places on shore he thought you’d like as well. You laughed, listened and talked, before one of you would take off, showing off for the other.

The sun was setting when you returned to the beach and once again he joined you, looking over the ocean and the multicolored sky, standing close by your side. It felt comfortable and familiar, as if you had known him your entire life, even if your stomach did the occasional flop when his arm brushed against yours.

There was no denying he was gorgeous, but it was more than that. It was the kindness and the way he treated you like a long-lost friend. He knew when to flirt and when to just be friendly. Honestly, you weren’t sure you had ever met anyone like him before in your life and that scared you. You were here for two weeks and while a summer fling would be amazing, you had a gut feeling Chris had the possibility to become much more than that. If you let him too close, leaving was going to be painful.

“It’s so beautiful,” you sighed, staring at the evening sky, trying to distract yourself from your own thoughts.

“Gorgeous,” he answered, but the sound of his voice was close. You turned to look at him to see Chris wasn’t looking at the ocean. His eyes rested on you and a serene smile spread across his face as your eyes met.

He took a step closer to you and you sucked in a breath as Chris brushed your still damp hair away from your face. His eyes dropped to your lips before meeting your eyes again.

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” Chris practically whispered, his breath feeling hot against your face and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I ain’t stopping you,” you teased.

Chris chuckled heartily before pulling you flush against his strong chest. His lips brushed over yours, tenderly testing the waters, before you melted into each other. Your boards laid forgotten on the sand as your arms were wrapped around each other and your tongues danced.

You were breathless when you pulled apart.Then Chris smiled at you like you were the most perfect woman he had ever seen, and all you could do was blush.

“Can I give you a life back to your hotel?” he asked. He knew you had hitched-hiked to the beach, since you had been gushing about the hospitality of Australians earlier in the day.

You didn’t answer. You just nodded, picking up your board and placed in under your arm, like he hand done. You smiled when Chris offered you his hand and you didn’t hesitate to take it, loving how your fingers easily intertwined with his.

Your brain screamed at you to end this now, but you also knew your heart would win. You were a surfer and you knew the most beautiful things in this world are temporary. You knew you couldn’t stop yourself from riding the perfect wave when it appeared in front of you, even knowing it would crash against the shore and come to an end sooner than you wanted it to.   


End file.
